Oliver's Secret
by Katalyce
Summary: LOLIVER STORY! Oliver has a secret that only his family and Lilly knows. But when Miley wants to go to a Mitchel Musso concert in Chicago things just go down hill from there. :
1. The fight!

Intro: Lilly sitting at t he kitchen table across from Oliver having dinner with her mom and dad.

"Lilly can you pass me a pot-oho?" Oliver said giving her the puppy dog face. "Sorry" she said biting into the last one.

"Fine eat up all you want but when you reach 110 lbs you are going to wish you would have given me that pot-oho!"

"Always use my weakness against me why don't you!" Lilly said handing Oliver the pot-oho.

"Well when are you going to tell Mi..."

"Gonna tell who what?" Miley said walking into Lilly's house letting herself in.

"Umm..." Oliver Looks toward Lilly in panic.

" He was going to say tell My mom about how great he shoes look with her..." Lilly was saying.

"Car!" Oliver added to Lilly's sentence.

"Car?! Really Oliver?" She whispered while Miley made herself a plate full of food. (FATTIE)

"Strange but whatever, I have HUGE news!" Miley said with a carrot hanging out of her mouth. "My aunt Dolly is bringing me down to Chicago to see Mitchel Musso in concert live at the house of blues!"

Lilly looked over at Oliver, Oliver looked over at Lilly in pure panic. Then Lilly nudged Oliver to say something.

"Why do _we_ care?" Oliver finally said.

" Because _you_ guys are coming with me, isn't this great!"

"When is it?" Lilly asked

"August 15th!"

Lilly and Oliver passed shocked glances across the table.

"Yeah so don't make any plains!" Miley said.

"Well we already do..." Oliver said. Knowing that August 15th was only a day away.

" You guys don't do anything interesting anyway so come on Lilly lets go upstairs and get packing.

" We just can't Miley can't you understand that!" Lilly blurted out.

"Well your coming with me! No matter what, I already have the concert tickets and the plain tickets!"

"MILEY NO! I know your not usto hearing that all the time but NO! Me and Oliver just can't!" Lilly yelled.

"FINE!!!" Miley ran out of the house mumbling something and crying.


	2. Miley's breakdown!

Writer's note: Sorry about any inappropriate behavior Miley does in this chapter, and I do not own any of the lyrics you read in this chapter either!!! :)

"Oh yea come on, you get the limo out front, Have the styles, every shoe, every color, Yea when your famous it can be kind fun its really you but no one ever discovers" Sang Miley's cell phone as she was driving home. "Hello?" Miley said into the phone clearly crying. " Is this the Hannah Montana is super coincided hotline?" Said Lilly.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?"

Miley said pulling into a near by liquor store.

"Well, anyone can call the Hannah Montana is coincided hotline at anytime as long as the number comes up restricted." This time it was Oliver's voice.

Lilly Oliver I know it's you!!! Because there is no such thing as a Hannah..." Miley stopped dead in her tracks because on the liquor store door hung a poster for the Hannah is coincided hotline.

"Just don't call this number anymore!!!" Miley closed her phone to end the conversation then went into the liquor store and grabbed 1 bottle of Vodka, 2 cases of beer, and a bottle of wine.

"Having a party?" The cheek out man who looked like a Cuban terrorist said.

"Umm yeah." Miley said looking around the store. "Ok then, you look a little under age but since it's for a party your total is $44.75." The Cuban man said.

"Thanks." Miley said paying and running out of

the store to her car and putting her drinks in her

trunk. When she got home she went inside to find out that no one was home. She went back to her car to get her drinks. As she was walking up the

stairs her phone started to ring again.

"_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

_but on stage you're a star You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out, take it slow then you rock out the show." _

"Hello?" Miley answered, running up the stairs and into her room.

"Hay bud, me and Jackson went to go look at a new College down state, so we wont be back till tomorrow afternoon. You can have Lilly and Oliver over if you want to." Miley's dad said.

"Ok well I'm just gonna go to sleep, I have to get wake up early for the Mitchel Musso concert

tomorrow."

"Ok Miles good night."

"Night dad." Miley said hanging up the phone and unpacking all of her drinks. Miley decided to get

into the bath tub and take a long bubble bath and

and drink her liquor. By 3:00 in the morning Miley ran out of liquor and her bath water was getting cold. She stood out of the water and then fall back down. She quickly stopped moving when she herd foot steps on the stairs. Miley quickly

grabbed all of the bottles and put then under the water hoping that no one would see them.

"Hello?" Miley said unsure of what was going on and who was coming up the stairs. She herd the strange foot steps open her bedroom door and come toward her bathroom.

"Hello is anyone there?" Miley said again.

"Yes." The strange voice said turning off the light to the bathroom and putting a bag over Miley's head.


End file.
